pokemon fan story
by purpletwist
Summary: a little girl is kidnapped and all she has to protect her is an Eevee.
1. The Start

in a big city a corporation meeting took place. the corporations president Alex Fields was getting ready for the meeting, he had dark green hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a business suit, next to his left his Flareon got up to follow it's master. just then the web cam intercom turned on

" Mr Fields" a employers face appeared " I'm sorry to tell you but your daughter is here". The poor man couldn't finished cause a little seven year old pushed him out of the way, she got close to the camera and her companion Eevee popped up in the corner of the screen

" Hi Daddy!" she cried, the little girl had long lavender hair and dark green eyes. her outfit was a red dress with purple flower pattern and a while hooded zip up jacket. Alex gave a sigh

" hello pumpkin" he said " Daddy is very busy" he explained, his voice sounded like he had to explain to her over 5000 times.

" I know daddy but I didn't want to go home and be alone" she said

" Lucy you have Eevee with you" he pointed out Lucy pouted

" but Eevee doesn't know any fire or water base moves" she said

" Henry can you take Lucy home" Alex asked. the employer Henry got up

" uh sure Mr Fields" he grabbed Lucy by the shoulder " come on Lucy your father is late for his meeting.." he didn't finished cause he was putting up with a fight

" No" Lucy cried " I want Daddy to come home too" Henry had to pick her up by t the waist

" come on Lucy" Henry struggled. the web intercom got turned off. Alex slumped back into his chair, his Flareon came up and placed a paw on his leg, he petted his Pokemon

" oh I know" he stroke the pokemon's fur " but Eevee's not ready to evolve just yet and we haven't decide what to evolve it into" he got up and exit the office with Flareon following him.

* * *

XD I know lame introduction. nice reveiws please. I know I might of missed spelled Eevee.


	2. Mystriouse strager

I know I think after watching movies with Jim carry I would know how a friggin Company conference would go

* * *

In the big conference room room Alex apologizes to other company presidents and took his seat. his Flareon sat down next to him, one of the other presidents, a woman she had a Delcatty that was snobby and rude to other people and Pokemon.

" yes Mr. Fields can you explained why your late?" she folded her hands neatly on the conference table, her posture and expression will tell you that's she's a total bitch.

" I'm sorry Mrs..." Alex froze cause he was trying to remember her name

"Snowdrop" she corrected him " **Miss Snowdrop**" they way she said it she didn't not like to be referred as a married woman

" my apologies" he told her " I was speaking to my daughter and...."

" oh that child of yours" Miss Snowdrop interrupted him " Mr Fields I swear you like to leave that poor girl by her self with no one to look after her". Another president got up from his chair, his Pokemon a Bulbasaur jumped on the table, Miss Snowdrop's Delcatty jumped up on the table as well but Bulbasaur used vine whipped and restrained the Pokemon.

" Miss Snowdrop" he spoke " this is not what were hear for" the Bublasaur let the Delcatty go, then it jumped back down to the floor curled up and went to sleep. Miss Showdrop folded her arms, she hated being defeated by men.

" thank you President Opal" Alex spoke, he got his brief case up on the table " I have a proposal that will have Goldensmiles successful in 4 years." before he could continued the doors flew open, a tall man walked in, to his side a Persian hissed at the people. the Delcatty, Bubasaur and Falreon all got on position to defend there owners. the strange man held up his hand

" don't be threaten by me" he said " I came to offer Goldensmiles an opportunity that will interest you" he said. he was slender, he had shoulder length white hair, his violet eyes watched the Pokemon on the conference table getting off and went to the respected owners.

" my name is Joseph" he said there was something about this man that Alex did like. but he will hear from him

" state your business" he said.

" very well" the mad threw a disk on the table, out popped a hologram of a diagram of a building.

" this is a diagram of our company" he had a remote in his hand, pressing the button the next diagram appeared. " were in the process of making a program that could change the lives of Humans and Pokemon for ever," he explained " our project number113055 is still under development but with Goldensmiles technology we can make thousand "

"no" Alex quickly told the man " I will not invest my company to a stupid project that will harm Pokemon and humans"

" President Fields" the president with the Bulbasaur protested

"get out of my conference room" Alex said pointing his finger at Joseph "I never want to see your face here ever again" this time Flareon was growling . he snapped his fingers, the Persian leaped over to the table and picked up the disk in it's mouth, then it returned to it's owner

" very well" the man bowed " sorry to waist your time, he turn and left, the Persian followed.

outside the conference room Joseph stopped, he lifted up his wrist what look like a watch he pressed a button

" did our Goldeen take the bait?" a voice asked, the man smiled

" yes " he replied, "Yes he did".

* * *

I though it was stupid for Pokemon to say regular animal stuff like " doghouse, catnip, early bird gets the worm" since they don't have any normal animals, Pokemon replaced all the animal species . so with the phrase " did our fish take the bait?" I replaced Fish with

Snowdrop is the birth flower of January and I base Miss Snowdrop off of a Character from the Anime " I, My, Me, Strawberry eggs"

I'm not good with conferences XP

please reveiw


	3. Night at home

A man on the Tv was reporting the news, then the channel switched to a kid commercial with a friendly Pokemon, the chanel changed again and what looks like a detective movie showed, because the female actress acted all friendly to the hero played by the male actor, finally the chanel changed to a documentary of Pokemon history, the the TV turned off.

Lucy was bored, she already finished her homework, She usually took Eevee on walks but she didn't feel like it,

" I wished Daddy was home now" she said trying to balance the TV remote on her nose

" EEVEE" the pokemon Eevee screeched, Lucy dropped the remote and it landed on the floor. she turn to the pokemon

" what is it Eevee?" she asked, Eevee had it's food dish in it mouth " oh i get it your hungry" she got up and headed into the kitchen to fed it.

" red is for cherry, blue is for blueberry, and pink is sweet like a stawberry" Lucy sang her made up little song as she poured the food in the dish. she placed the dish on the floor, Eevee begain eating Lucy smiled as her pokemon ate

"I'm home" a familiar voice called,

" flar, flar" another followed. Lucy's face lit up with excitement

" daddy's home" she cried. she ran out of the kitchen to greet her father. Flareon went into the kitchen and greeted Eevee

" flar, flar" Flareon spoke to the Eevee, eevee looked up from it's meal

" eee, vee, vee," Eevee spoke back. Eevee let Flareon share it's dinner with it. out by the fron door Alex lifted his daughter in his arms and gave her a hug

" how's my little girl ?" he asked, Lucy snuggled in her fathers arms

" I'm great daddy" she said, Alex smiled

" well if you haven't eaten dinner I'll make something" he put her down, The little girl ran into the kitchen, Alex placed his brief case down and headed into the kitchen.

o0o0o0o0o

The evening was normal for them, Alex and Lucy at there dinner, they played games with there Pokemon. the two found a scary movie on TV, Lucy was clinging to her father while Eevee hid under the protection of Flareon, all flareon could do was lick eevee's face to calm it down.

" Jeniffer look out" the TV character called out

" AHHHH" the actress Jeniffer shirked. just before something bad happen the TV was shut off. Lucy was sleeping in the protection of her father, careful he picked her up he looked down to where Flareon was laying with a sleeping Eevee

" Flareon bring Eevee to Lucy's room" he said. Flareon got up and picked the Eevee up by the scruff and carried it like a cat with it's kitten.

o0o0o0o0o0

Inside Lucy room, shelves were filled with Pokemon dolls and toys, the blankets on her bed were decorated with a giant Pokeball, her pillow had a Bulbasaure, Charmander and a Squirtel on it. Alex pulled back the covers, he placed his sleeping child on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Flareon jumped up on the foot of the bed and placed Eevee in it's normal sleeping spot, right next to Lucy's right leg.

" Night Lucy" Alex whispered. Lucy turned to get comfortable in her bed

" night...Daddy" she mumbled. Alex leaned in and kissed her forehead, getting up from the bed he exit the room, Flareon finished saying good night to Eevee and Lucy jumped down from the bed and exit as well. with one last look he closed the door for the night.

Just out side Lucy's window a red dot so small shined in the bushes.

* * *

yeah i love the first bit of the third pokemon movie with the father and daughter scene. sorry if i messed up on anything I cut my finger.

Now that all the introduction is out of the way the real story will beging. but what is that red dot in those bushes?


	4. aduction at Chrysanthemum ellementry

ok now that introduction is out of the way here come the exciting parts

* * *

After noon struck in Chrysanthemum city. over at Chrysanthemum elementary school. the school bell rang ending the school day. Lucy slowly walked outside the building she took out a penny whistle and blew it 2 times. her Eevee emerge from the bushes like it always do each day after school. she scooped up her Eevee

" come on Eevee" she said " lets go visit Daddy " she was dressed in a solid Pink jumper with a white button up sweater, she exit the school yard and started to head towards Goldensmiles corporation. before she could get far, Eevee picked up a sound moving from the bushes.

" EE" Eevee spoke, looking in the direction of the bush. Lucy was looking in the same direction, Eevee's curiosity faded into a snarl, what ever it was it didn't like it.

" what is it Eevee?" she asked it. something jumped out of the bushes. it looked like a Houndoom. Lucy screamed as it came closer to her. The Houndoom kept locked on it's target, Lucy begin backing away from it but she felt a wall blocking her. suddenly she was hovering above the ground

"got you little girl" a voice called from behind her, looking behind she saw what looks like the criminal from the Tv shows

" NO" She screamed " HELP SOME HELP" louder and louder she kept screaming " DADDY!!!". her kidnapper quickly took off with the Houndoom following behind. the criminal came to what looks like a cargo truck, opening the back door he tossed the girl in it, slamming the door he jumped over to the Drivers seat Houndoom got in first then he did, starting the truck he sped off.

" that was close" he said when he was far from the school, he removed his mask, it was Joseph!

* * *

Joseph. Go figure he would behind the kidnapping. i think i missed spelled on Houndoom I don't remeber if it's 2 D's or 1

Enjoy


	5. The real villain

" WHAT" Alex voice could be heard from the hall to his office. when he leaped from his desk the chair kocked back, Flareon dodged it confused it looked to it's owner

" what do you mean Lucy isn't home" he demanded, the poor employer that he was screaming at was to scared might wet him self

" sir you asked me to call your house and no one answered the phone" he said. Alex picked his chair back up and sat down to think.

_oh Lucy _.

Flareon could only whimper at it's master side.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" WHERE AM I " Lucy's voice screamed in the dark room, she clutched on to her Eevee to dear life

" quite kid" , Joseph told her, he stood behind her making sure she don't try anything

" so this is the girl?" a new voice asked, Lucy felt frighten of the new voice, Lucy wanted to hide but could not with Joseph behind her

" yes boss" he said, out from the shadows a man 2 times bigger than the Joseph forward to inspect the girl. Frighten by his face Lucy hid hers

" well done Joseph" he said. Joseph sighed in relief. the big man notest Lucy's Pokemon

" lock her up" he commanded " and make sure that Eevee is taken away got it" he went back to the dark side of the room. Joseph dragged Lucy by the should

" come on you" he said. Lucy obeyed still clinging on to the Eevee.

o0o0o0o0

down the strange hall Lucy and Joseph came to a halt, the room door slid open side way, Lucy was pushed in, she turn to face Joseph

" Please don't leave me alone" she begged. Joseph ignored her cry he reached his hand over to Eevee

" Hand over that pokemon" he demanded, Eevee snarled and bit his hand, yanking it back he glared at her " fine keep that usless thing" he snaped, outside he pressed a few button and the door closed giving no light in the room, Lucy walked to the back of the room she let her Eevee down, leaning agaist the wall she slid down to a sitting posistion, Eevee sat next to her and licked away the tears she started to shed.

* * *

LAME!!!!! I know I know

Chapter 6 will be up

positive reveiws please


	6. Who will help?

Joseph went back to his boss, he was in big trouble for not taking the Pokemon away from her. as he entered the Persian that was with him before hissed at him, he flinch at it

" Persian come" the other voice called. the lights went on, the room looked empty all that was there was a desk and a chair, he glared at Joseph " did you take the girl's Eevee away?" he asked

" I'm sorry sir but her Eevee bit me when I went to grab it" he explained, his boss the desk

" IDIOT" he shouted, the Persian started to Growl at Joesph, " Persian enough" he commanded. Persian left the man alone and went over to it bed made out of pillows and went to sleep. an old fashion intercom started to beep, the boss pressed the button

" yeah what is it?" he asked

" sir our newest employee just arrived what will his first task be?" he asked. the boss sighed " his first assignment will be to watch that brat" he barked

"y..yes sir" the other employee said switch off the intercom.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Far from the boss were two employees, the one who was speaking sighed, he turn to the other who kept his face hidden with sunglasses and a janitor hat.

" Ok listen up" the first one explained " we got a hostage so you've been assigned to look after it" he said " follow me". the two came to the room that Lucy was held captive

" all you got to do is keep her in here, seems simple enough" he started to leave " see ya." and he was gone. the employee looked over at the locked door. but he pulled up a fold up chair and sat it next to the door.

Meanwhile back at Goldensmile corporation, Alex had sent out the police, Flareon was pasting back and forth, after learning why it's master was upset it was freaking out. Alex gestured Flareon to jump up onto his lap, Flareon did so, he stroke his Pokemon to help calm it down

" I know your worried to" he said stroking it's soft fur " your worried about your baby, aren't you girl"

* * *

Flareon's gender is revealed!!! and it looks like Lucy's Eevee is her baby. oh and the mystriouse Employee. that i won't tell till later on in the story


	7. Meet Nathen

Eevee rubbed it's head against Lucy's shoulder, Lucy wiped her tears looking over at her pokemon, she lifted it into her lap

" oh Eevee" she said hugging it "I wanna go home".She held on to her Eevee not letting it go, suddenly the door flew open, a man stood towering over the girl

" hand over that Eevee" he demanded. His dark Sun glasses hid his eyes, Lucy grip tightened around her Eevee

" NO" she cried " CAN"T YOU SEE I'M SCARED" she let some tears fall form her face " first I'm taken from my school, next I meet a big ugly giant, then locked in a dark room and now you want me give my only friend i have here?". the man drooped the mean act, he didn't know the room she was kept in didn't have any lights.

" sorry" he whispered, snapping out of his thoughts he went back to strict guard he was suppose to be, walking over he grabbed Lucy by the arm " your coming with me" lifting her to her feet, he dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Alex kept in contact with the police, each officer said they couldn't find a trail

" I'm sorry sir but we're trying out best" an officer Jenny responded on the video phone, Alex Hung the phone up and the screen went blank. sitting back in his chair , he sighed. suddenly the phone rang again, Hoping it was the police he quickly answered it

" hello Officer Jenny," he quickly said

" Oh how dare you," a very crude impersonation of the officer spoke back. the screen turned on and answering the phone was Joseph. Alex was not pleased to se his face

" you what do you want" he demanded. Joseph shook his finger

" now , now that now how we speak to our host" he taunted, the camera from the phone Joseph was using turned on a his boss

" why hello Alex Fields" he said " allow me to introduce my self, my name is Nathan" he said " I've heard you turn down one of our employees on an offer"

" what does that have to do with any thing " Alex barked " I'm not having a good day".

" oh realy?" Nathan asked pretending to be concern" why is that"

" why should I tell you" Alex turned from the phone screen

" verry well Mr. filed but I think you should see this". the screen moved from Nathan to Joseph only now he has Lucy in a captive hold,

" Daddy" she cried. Alex turn back to the phone, there was his daughter held prison

" Lucy" Alex was now garbing the monitor of the phone " Lucy are you ok" he cried. Lucy was crying when she heard her father's voice

"Daddy" she cried " Daddy I'm scared" apparently she kept Eevee away from Joseph's reach " Help me Daddy"

Joseph tugged on Lucy's arm and started dragging her away from Nathan's office. Alex slammed the monitor of the phone

" Now as I was saying" Nathan's face appeared on the phone " if you cooperate with us, I'll let your daughter go free" he hung up. the phone went blank

" No" Alex slammed his desk " Dammit" he held his forehead in his other hand, Flareon growled and knew this was personal.

* * *

Joseph kept dragging Lucy

" stop" she cried " please stop" she felt weak in her legs

" come on kid" Joseph barked at her " your going back in your cell"

he continued dragging her down the hall. The Guard with the Sun glasses quickly stood up from the folded out chair to greet Joseph

" here" he pushed the girl at him " she your problem now" turning his back he stormed off . the guard opened the cell door and forced her to go back in then locking her in with a button code. he went back to his folded out chair feeling a little bored with guarding this kid.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but here Chapter 7


	8. Some one to talk to

" Alex can you trace the call from it's location" Officer Jenny spoke on the phone

" no" Alex said " that phone they were using didn't have an ID on it"

" well did you get a name?" she asked

" I got the names Joseph and Nathan so far" he said " Joseph hair white hair " he offered as a clue

" we'll look into this" officer Jenny told him, the phone monitor went blank again.

* * *

Lucy went back to her regular spot in the dark cell, Eevee was curled up next to her , it was sad, it was distracted by an odd sound

" oops" Lucy giggled to her Pokemon " I guess I'm hungry" she placed her hand on her stomach " well it's probably past supper time" she whispered to her self. The door to her cell opened again, she reached for her eevee hoping it wasn't another attempt to take it away from her. but instead it was the Gaurd with the sun glasses, in his hand was a tray with food, he placed it just close enough to her

" here" he spoke " you should eat". he backed away showing no harm was going to happen to her. on the try it looked like a plate of rice with curry, a dumpling, a little bowl with Pokemon food and a cup of water. Lucy picked up the Pokemon food and gave it to Eevee, Eevee sniffed the food then took a bite, after the bite it started to eat . Lucy pulled her tray towards her but before she begin to eat she notice the Gaurd was still standing in the same room as her

" would you like some company while you eat?" he asked. Lucy not thinking nodded yes. the Gaurd went over to the same wall she was leaning against, he took a seat next to the eating pokemon

" I see your Eevee is enjoying it's food" he said trying to start a conversation. Lucy looked up at the man, she just couldn't see his eyes with those thick Sunglasses on him

" why do you wear those?" she asked pointing to his eyes. the man turn from her

" I wear them as a reminder of my past" he told her " there are some things i did that i'm not proud of". Eevee stoped eating so it can listen to the rest of the story

" then why are you here?" she asked, the man sighed

" I wanted to start fresh but I guess I'll never get the chance if crime keeps finding me". Lucy though before asking another question to ask

" hey mister what's your name?" she asked him " I can't keep calling you Mr sun glasses if I don't know it?" the man chuckled at the though of being called sun glasses

" my name is Rick" he told her " for now i'm not ready to revel my true name ok" he got up from the floor " I've spent to much time in here, others might get suspisouse" he walked twords the door but before he exit he turn his head to the child " just let you know you have a friend ok" then her exit the room and locking the door on her.

* * *

Alex was about to call oficer Jenny one more time but the phone rang before he could dial. Quickly he answered it

" officer Jenny?" he asked the phone monitor screen lit up to the female officer she had a seriouse look on her face

" Mr Fields the information you gave led me to somthing you might want to know" another small screen apeared on the bottom left corner " is this the man?" she asked

" yes that him" Alex pointed " do you know about him?"

" yes I do" Jenny told him " his name if Joseph Hawthorn and" she paused " he involed with a criminal gang thats worst then Team Rocket"

* * *

LAME!!!!!!! I know, just who is this Rick and what does me mean by a past hes not proud of?. I rather call him Mr. Sunglasses insted


	9. To the Rescue

Alex heart sank when he heard this information

" a criminal gang worst then Team Rocket?" he asked " how?". Jenny took a deep breath before explaning the whole story

" the criminal gang doesn't have an official team name but rumors have been calling them Team Darkness" she explain " not only do they steal innocent Pokemon from trainers but they brain wash them to attack that owner they were stolen from" she said

" then it was a good thing I did not hire that man into my company" Alex said " he would of taken our pokemon and have them turn against us"

" do you know where the location of Team Darkness is?" Alex asked . the screen with Joseph face disappeared and it was replaced with a map

" I belive the location is just outside of Comet Town" she said.

" thank you officer Jenny" Alex told her " you been a big help" he pressed the monitor off and hung up the phone, Flareon went up to her masters side

" lets go Flareon" he told her while opening the office door, he and Flareon raced out of the building

_hang in there Lucy_ as he prayed.

* * *

well this was Short....Crap! XP and lame

Reveiws please


	10. The Real Rick

" Get away from me" Lucy Screamed as Joseph was sent to bring her to Nathan

" now are you gonna come quietly or.." he lunged at her but she dodged him, instead he hit his head face first into the wall

" LET ME OUT" she was over at the door banging for help, Eevee turn to face the approaching man it was growling at him, but the poor Pokemon yelped as Joseph grabbed it hard by the scruff,

" not so tough now are you?" Joseph taunt as he violently shook the pokemon, Lucy watched in horror as the man abused her Pokemon

" Stop it" she cried she ran over trying to help her friend " your hurting Eevee". the door of Lucy cell opened out lunged a giant Articanine, it tackled Joeseph

Losing balance he dropped Eevee, Lucy ran over and scooped up her injured Pokemon, outside the door Rick stood singling Lucy to get out

" quickly" he called, Lucy made it out of the room " Articanine return" he held out his pokeball, the small red laser shot from the center of the ball hitting the Pokemon it materialized and was sucked back in the ball. Rick took off after Lucy hoping to get her out of here.

* * *

" Dammit" Nathan punched at his desk, it cause a great big hole in it " I guess I have to go and stop them my self" he looked at his loyal Persian " Persian go" he commanded. Persain got up and dashes off like a wolf hunting for its prey

* * *

Rick and Lucy took another turn but they were surrounded, it was other co-workers with there Pokemon, and behind them was a growling Persian

" FLAREON!!!!" the Pokemon Flareon Jump in using flame thrower, it blocked Persian and the other men from touching Lucy and Rick. A man came hurling him self in the middle. Lucy eyes lit up as she recognized him

" Daddy" she cried, Alex got up, his daughter ran into his arms

" your safe now" he said while holding her.

" you two should get out now" Rick said " I'll hold them off as long as I can". Alex nodded, he picked his daughter up and exit out they way he came, the fire cleared the smoke was just clearing, Nathan was not thrilled to find his hostage got away and she escaped thanks to Rick

" why did you do it Rick" he asked, Rick chuckled " whats so funny?" he demanded

" I'm no longer Rick" Rick took off the hat and Sun glasses, out from under the hat long purple hair fell down just barely below the Shoulders,

"No" Nathan uttered some how Recognizing the man " it cant be"

" oh yes" the purple hair said " it's me James".

* * *

Yes it James from Team rocket. Why him?. this story takes place 15 years after the anime.

Ok when I saw the episode where James deeply cares for his Pokemon I though of him quitting team rocket cause he couldn't handle the abuse to the Pokemon. but ill make a bonus Chapter about him.


End file.
